


Para ti en otra vida

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La muerte llega de forma inesperada y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, lo único que si puede hacer en sus últimos momentos es escribir una carta para su único amor y rogar para que llegue hasta sus manos. ERURI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para ti en otra vida

**Author's Note:**

> No se dejen llevar por las advertencias, el final no es triste ^^ denle una oportunidad
> 
> Advertencias: Drama, tragedia, muerte de personajes  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro

**Para ti en otra vida**

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Yo no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Esa mirada feroz que me dedicaste fue algo que aun conservo grabado en mi memoria, esa sensación de peligro que me provocaba tu cercanía pero al mismo tiempo me llenaba de curiosidad sembró en mi el deseo de conocer a fondo a la única persona que había logrado intimidarme._

_Nunca te lo dije, pero aquello fue amor a primera vista. Antes de conocerte no creía en el amor, después de conocerte jamás pude mirar a nadie más. Tu robaste mi corazón irremediablemente y yo estaba dispuesto a entregártelo. No estaba buscando el amor, pero me encontró repentinamente y me golpeó con toda su fuerza dejándome incapaz de evitarlo._

_Fueron casi dos años de doloroso silencio los que pasaron antes de que finalmente me animara a confesarte mis sentimientos, tratando de parecer seguro cuando en realidad por dentro estaba muerto de nervios y temor de que me rechazaras._

_Había estado planeando ese encuentro por meses, organizando hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo fuera perfecto. Acostumbrado como estaba a que mis planes nunca fallaran, no pude evitar sentirme incómodo cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. El primer error, tú._

_Ya me había encargado de sacar a todo el mundo del cuartel y había conseguido algunas flores y una botella de buen vino para preparar un ambiente digno de ti. Cuando todo estuvo listo te llamé a mi oficina justo antes de que te fueras, argumentando que tenía algo importante que tratar contigo._

_Claro que no contaba con que ya tendrías planes, que después supe por ti mismo que eran ficticios, y me harías esperar por ti hasta muy entrada la noche. Así de enamorado estaba que no me importó pasar horas mirando por la ventana esperando tu regreso._

_Esa noche bebimos juntos por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, sin esa incomodidad que se instalaba cada vez que nos quedábamos solos en cualquier lugar. Hablamos durante horas de nuestras penas, nuestras preocupaciones, nuestros deseos, y con cada palabra yo me sentía más cercano a ti._

_Conocía tu presente y tu me mostrabas tu pasado, me dejabas ver tus debilidades, me mostrarte tus sentimientos y yo, yo te entregué todo lo que era, mi vida entera para que hicieras con ella lo que quisieras. Y éramos tan parecidos. Tu oscuridad iluminaba la mía, y yo encontré mi salvación en la luz de tu mirada._

_Esa noche tomé tu mano y te confesé el profundo amor en que me habías hecho caer. Y tu me miraste con tu bello rostro sonrojado antes de unir tus labios con los míos de forma tímida pero tan cálida que derritió todo el hielo en mi corazón. Y yo sentí que podría morir de felicidad en ese mismo instante._

_Morir por tí sería en definitiva la muerte perfecta._

_También atesoro la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Esa fría noche de invierno cuando nuestros cuerpos necesitados de calor se unieron en una perfecta danza que nos mantuvo cálidos hasta el amanecer._

_Ser uno contigo fue algo tan increíble que no podría encontrar en el mundo las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo maravillosamente perfecto que encajaban nuestros cuerpos. Tu rostro mientras te entregabas a mí fue lo más bello que jamás he visto, tu voz transformada por el placer endulzaba mis oídos convirtiéndose en mi melodía preferida._

_Eres tan apasionado en el amor que apenas pude controlarme lo suficiente para no tomarte con fuerza, pero no deseaba hacerte daño, quería mostrarte lo maravilloso que era entregarse por completo a la emoción de la primera vez. Escucharte llamándome mientras alcanzabas el clímax fue algo tan sublime que jamás podría borrarlo de mi memoria._

_Esa noche lo supe. Tu naciste para mí y yo para ti, nacimos para estar juntos._

_Con cada nuevo día juntos, con cada beso, con cada te amo que salía de tus labios, mi mente se perdía un poco más convirtiéndome en un sonámbulo que recorría la vida soñando con las bellezas del amor, encontrando en ti un refugio donde podía escapar de los horrores de nuestro mundo._

_Por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía miedo a estar sólo, no tenía miedo de la muerte ni del futuro incierto. Porque ya no estaba sólo, incluso cuando lo estaba tu recuerdo me acompañaba llenándome de paz. Yo era invencible a tu lado y nunca hubo nada que no pudiera hacer si estabas conmigo._

_Tu presencia volvía mi soledad perfecta. Tu sacabas siempre lo mejor de mí. Y por primera vez mi vida tenía sentido._

_Más allá de acabar con los titanes, más allá de devolverle su libertad a la humanidad, ahora tenía sueños mucho más grandes, mucho más hermosos, y me motivaban a luchar cada batalla con fervor hasta que un día lográramos salir de estos muros y poder conocer ese vasto territorio a tu lado. Porque para mí no existía la libertad si no era contigo. Porque para mí no existía nada en el mundo si tu no estabas ahí para verlo conmigo._

_Es tan fuerte el amor que construimos que estoy seguro que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás. Ni siquiera la muerte con sus terribles métodos._

_Y sin embargo ahora que mi vida se extingue no puedo pensar en nada que desea hacer más que escribir esto para ti, y expresarte lo afortunado que fui al tenerte sólo para mi y que tu me correspondieras. No hay mejor forma de pasar estos momentos que hablando de lo inmensamente feliz que fui todos estos años que me permitiste amarte._

_El dolor de la muerte no podría compararse con el dolor de dejarte sólo en este mundo que es tan injusto contigo, pero espero que puedas perdonarme por dejarte aun cuando prometí sostenerte entre mis brazos hasta tu último aliento. También espero que me perdones por no volver contigo como tantas veces te aseguré que lo haría. Mi mayor remordimiento es que no podré estar contigo para dedicarte mis últimos suspiros._

_Lo único que pido como último deseo es que, si volvemos a nacer, me permitas volver a amarte tanto o más de lo que ya lo hago. Que permitas que el amor consuma mi alma y arda violento en mi pecho cada vez que mi mente evoque tu imagen. Y entonces, cuando ya no haya necesidad de esconder nuestro amor a los ojos del mundo, tomaré tu mano y gritaré al viento que tu eres la única persona que ha podido robar mi corazón, y que eres el único a quien he amado desde mucho antes de nacer._

_No se si alguna vez leerás éstas líneas, o si alguna vez sabrás lo mucho que significas para mi. Lo que sí sé con certeza, es que el amor que siento por ti no es algo efímero que vaya a desaparecer en un instante tal como mi vida lo hace en este momento, es un amor inmarcesible que perdurará más allá de la eternidad._

_Hasta siempre._

_Erwin Smith._

* * *

 

Dejó la pluma en el suelo, agradeciendo el haberla tomado consigo esa mañana a pesar de ignorar el cruel destino que le esperaba en esa expedición, mientras se permitía descansar su cuerpo contra el tronco de aquel grueso árbol al que había logrado llegar. La profunda herida en su pecho sangraba sin cesar, nublando su vista y su mente, aunque ya no sentía el dolor como al principio, probablemente a causa de esa misma perdida de sangre.

Aun no podía entender en que se había equivocado, pero en cuanto vio a esa criatura acercar sus sucias manos a su amante, algo dentro de él le empujó a destruirlo en el acto, rompiendo la formación y separándose del grupo. Todo hubiera salido bien si no se hubiera distraído, notando la presencia del otro titan cuando ya era demasiado tarde y estaba a punto de devorarlo. Para su desgracia, en vez de devorarlo acabó por lanzarlo varios metros más lejos, haciendo que una rama se clavara en su pecho y le dejara allí, desangrándose hasta la muerte sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle.

Sabía que estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, y sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, volvería a ofrecer su vida a cambio de salvar la de su único amor. Y aun así no podía evitar sentir una profunda opresión en su pecho al saber que no sería capaz de mirar esos helados ojos grises que tanto amaba nunca más.

No supo en que momento comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos, que corrían libremente por su rostro hasta caer en el papel que había usado para escribir su última declaración de amor, pero no tenía la energía para detenerlas. Con todo el cuidado que su estado le permitía, tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo dobló en cuatro, depositando un casto beso en este cuando terminó, justo antes de que su respiración comenzara a volverse lenta y pesada, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco que disminuía a cada segundo.

Ya no sentía el suelo bajo su cuerpo, ni el tronco contra su espalda, incluso el dolor de su herida había desaparecido y el resto de sus sentidos comenzaban a desconectarse lentamente. Todo parecía tan lejano ahora... tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la oscura figura que corría hacia él hasta que llenó su campo de visión, estando a pocos centímetros de distancia, y sus oídos pudieron escuchar su voz llamándole con apuro.

Entonces, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa torcida, que se borró al ver su expresión llena de pesar y provocó que sus lagrimas fluyeran con libertad al reconocer al dueño de su corazón arrodillado frente a su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de detener la hemorragia que acababa con su vida.

—Levi —susurró con voz cansada, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para llevar su mano a acariciar la mejilla de su amado.

—¡No hables! —Demandó el pelinegro sin poder contener su ansiedad al verle en ese estado. —Tienes que conservar tus fuerzas, te sacaré de aquí. —Agregó decidido aun cuando se sentía tan desolado como se veía el otro.

Sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, por eso le tomó del mentón para obligarle a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su bello rostro lloroso y notando por primera vez el temblor en su cuerpo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás le había visto mostrando debilidad ante nadie, nunca había visto esos ojos inexpresivos perder todo rastro de esperanza. Su corazón se estrujó al saberse el causante de tal dolor.

—Esta bien, tu y yo sabemos que este es el final. —Con sus manos secó las lagrimas de sus ojos, dedicándole lo que esperaba pareciera una sonrisa decente para calmarle.

—No seas tonto, no puedes ponerte así por algo tan pequeño. —Reprochó tratando en vano de parecer calmado, pero ya había visto aquello muchas veces, por la cantidad de sangre a su alrededor podía notar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué se negaba a aceptarlo?

El rubio negó lentamente sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, impidiendo que desviara la mirada. Quería pasar sus últimos momentos observando ese bello mundo que se reflejaba en sus amados ojos grises.

—¡No me hagas esto! ¡Erwin! No puedes... ¡No me dejes solo! —No pudo guardar la compostura, en ese momento lo único que quería era detener el tiempo y mantenerle consigo un poco más.

—Lo lamento mucho mi amor... —Se disculpó genuinamente arrepentido por dejarlo en solo en ese mundo cruel, pero ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir luchando. —Tienes que ser fuerte.

—Erwin... —Intentó en vano convencerlo de quedarse a su lado, pero no tenía caso, ya era muy tarde para él y no habría nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Haciendo a un lado el terrible sentimiento de impotencia que le invadía, unió su frente a la de su amante mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar su rostro con amor. Si no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, al menos podría ayudarle a partir con tranquilidad —Estaré bien. Todo va a estar bien así que... no tienes nada de que preocuparte... —A pesar de sus esfuerzos, le fue imposible contener el llanto y su voz se quebró con cada palabra. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti... —respondió con una sonrisa, observándole con devoción, buscando grabar su imagen en su memoria como lo último que veíia. —Pronto estaremos juntos... tal vez... en otra vida... —su voz bajó hasta convertirse sólo en un susurro, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente mientras sentía los labios de su amado cerrarse sobre los suyos, atrapando su último aliento.

* * *

 

Despertó agitado abriendo los ojos de golpe. De nuevo esa pesadilla le atormentaba obligándole a abandonar su preciado sueño. Soltó un profundo suspiro sentándose en la cama, notando por primera vez que se encontraba sólo. Sintiéndose sorpresivamente necesitado de compañía, tomó sus zapatos y salió de la habitación buscando alguna señal que le indicara el paradero de su esposo hasta que notó la luz encendida de la sala de estar.

Caminó en silencio hasta estar detrás de él, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza agachada y al parecer no había notado su presencia.

—¿Está todo bien? —le llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aunque le sorprendió que no le mirara—

—Si, ¿de nuevo tuviste esa pesadilla? —preguntó sin voltear a mirarlo, sabía sin necesidad de ver su rostro que ese sueño había vuelto a molestarlo—

—Si, pero esta vez no fue tan malo. —Aseguró tomando su mentón para obligarle a mirarlo, asustándose al notar su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. —¿Qué pasa?

El pelinegro negó lentamente, mostrándole el viejo trozo de papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Una carta. Suspiró sentándose a su lado para atraerle en un apretado abrazo, permitiéndole desahogarse sin decir nada hasta que le sintió calmarse entre sus brazos y su llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos

—Tu también lo soñaste. —No era una pregunta, estaba seguro de que él también sufría constantemente aquellos terribles recuerdos que no le permitían dormir por las noches. Besó su frente con ternura luego de recibir un asentimiento como respuesta, acariciando su espalda para relajarlo. —Ya no tienes porque sufrir por eso Levi, nunca volveré a dejarte solo.

—Eso ya lo se, —respondió el pelinegro separándose lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos— pero no es tan fácil olvidar ese día.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva, besó sus labios suavemente sin detener sus caricias sobre su espalda. Ambos sabían que sería imposible borrar los horrores de aquella otra vida de su memoria, pero el destino les había dado otra oportunidad para estar juntos y vivir su amor sin temor a que sus vidas terminaran súbitamente.

—Ven, volvamos a la cama.

Tomó su mano con cuidado haciendo que se levantara con él para caminar de vuelta a su habitación, metiéndose juntos en la cama.

—Te amo Levi, para toda la eternidad. —Prometía en un susurró atrayéndole protectoramente entre sus brazos para que volviera a dormir.

—Y yo a ti, siempre. —Respondió el pelinegro acomodándose contra su pecho.

Con un último beso, ambos volvieron a dormir tranquilamente, con la seguridad de que nada en el mundo podría separarlos esta vez.

 


End file.
